Tell Me
by aesthatiq
Summary: pagi yang cerah seharusnya menjadi awal yang baik untuk Hanna, tapi bagaimana jika paginya yang indah menjadi kacau karena sang adik? #iKON #BOBBY #JIWON #YGTRAINEE #JANGHANNA #HANNA #HANWON


Tittle : Tell Me

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life

Rating : T

Main Cast : iKON Bobby & YG Trainee Jang Hanna

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency dedek minjem buat keperluan ff semata

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal

.

.

.

Sinosijak In Your Area

.

.

.

hao dede balik lagi kali ini bawa HanWon couple nih

kenapa pilih Jiwon dipasangin sama Hanna?

karena itu hot couple plis :3

momennya mereka pas di m&m sama di mvnya jinusean

duh cucok pokoknya

ayo lestarikan ff YG

happen reading

.

.

.

Sinosijak In Your Area

.

.

.

Mentari pagi dengan hembusan semilir angin musim semi mengusik tidur nyenyak gadis dengan rambut blondenya, tak lama terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar kamar.

"Hanna nuna ireona, kita akan terlambat kalo kau tak segera bangun" teriak pria dengan suara bassnya

Hanna, wanita itu menggeliat tak nyaman setelah mendengar teriakan milik sang adik tiri, dengan berat hati Hanna segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamat mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dan bersiap kesekolah.

.

.

.

Sinosijak In Your Area

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Hanna keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap dan tak lupa ia juga sudah menenteng tas ranselnya.

"hanya sarapan sandwich?" tanya Hanna pada lelaki didepannya

"persedian makanan kita untuk bulan ini sudah habis nuna" jawabnya dengan enteng

"harusnya kau memberitahuku Goo Junhwe" kata Hanna dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama sang adik tiri

"sudah, hanya saja nuna lupa membaca sticky note yang kutempel didepan pintu kamarmu semalam" jawab Junhwe dan tak lama ia mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang nuna

"dasar bodoh mana tau kalo kau memberitahuku lewat sticky note" kesal Hanna "sudahlah aku berangkat dulu" kata Hanna lalu pergi meninggalkan Junhwe di dapur yang masih asyik dengan sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

Sinosijak In Your Area

.

.

.

Hanna berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya, sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya dan memajukan bibirnya tanda ia kesal dan sambil menggerutu pelan.

"keliatannya ada yang sedang tidak dalam mood baik pagi ini" kata seorang lelaki yang berjalan di sebelah Hanna, sontak Hanna menolehlan kepalanya pada sang sumber suara.

"jangan menggangguku Kim" jawab Hanna sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang tembam itu

"imut sekali kau Jang jika sedang ngambek seprti itu, rasanya ingin memakanmu saja" gurau lelaki yang disebut Kim sambil mencubit pelan pipi temvam Hanna

"sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku KIM JIWON" terial Hanna samvil memukul kepala Jiwon dan menggigit tangan milik lelaki tersdbut

"aaww, yaaa!" sontak Jiwon segera mengelus kepala yang terkena pukulan dari Hanna

"salah sendiri" jawab Hanna cuek sambil memberi Jiwon tatapan kematian dan berlalu meninggalkan Jiwon yang sibuk meratapi nasibnya.

"wanita jaman sekarang menakutkan" gerutu Jiwon sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sinosijak In Your Area

.

.

.

"Jang Hanna ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya teman sebangku Hanna -Jennie-

"Goo-kurang ajar-Junhwe" jawav Hanna asal

Jennie hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jennie setiap kali melihat wajah merengut milik sahabatnya ini, kalo bukan karena adik tirinya pasti karena kakak tingkat mereka dan sekaligus pemain basket sekolahnya si Kim Jiwon.

Jiwon? kenapa Jiwon? karena Jiwon dekat dengan Hanna sejak mereka tinggal di Virginia. Saat Hanna duduk di bangku sd, ibu Hanna memutuskan untuk mebikah lagi dengan ayah Goo Junhwe lalu mereka pindah rumah ke Virginia dan dari sanalah Jiwon dekat dengan Hanna.

"kenapa lagi dengan adikmu itu?" tanya Jennie

"memberitahuku kalau persedian bulanan habis lewat sticky note dan menempelkannya di pintu kamarku, bodoh sekali dia" cecar Hanna panjang lebar

Jennie hanya mengangguk samvil menahan tawanya, bagaimana bisa adik sahabatnya ini bodoh sekali, audah tau kalo Hanna ini jarang sekali melihat sesuatu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"jadi? kau akan pergi ke supermarket nanti?" tanya Jennie dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hanna.

"aku ikut ya, boleh kan? sekalian aku ingin bermain kerumahmu nanti" kata Jennie dengan sedikit puppy eyes agar sahabatnya ini luluh.

"ya" jawab Hanna singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan bangkunya "pelajaran pertama Im ssaem kan?" tanya Hanna

Jennie hanya menganguk pada jawaban Hanna

"beritahu saja aku sedang sakit dan berada di uks, aku sedang tidak berminat mendengarkan ocehannya" kata Hanna sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya menuju uks.

.

.

.

Sinosijak In Your Area

.

.

.

Uks sedang sepi saat ini, hanya ada Hanna yanh sedang tiduran sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya

"sedang apa nona Jang?" tanya lelaki yang tadi mendapat hadiah pukulan dan gigitan siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiwon

Hanna membuka matanya dan melepas earphonenya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon

"jangan menggangguku Kim" jawab Hanna ketus

Jiwon hanya tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban dari Hanna

"hei" panggil Jiwon sambil mengelus pipi Hanna dengan lembut

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi babe?" tanya Jiwon dengan suara yang ia buat selembut mungkin untuk membuat Hanna mau bercerita padanya

Hanna menyerah jika Jiwom sudah mengeluarkan suara lembutnya, segeta ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap pada Jiwon sang kekasih.

"huh" Hanna menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum memulai ceritanya "bocah itu membuatku kesal" kata Hanna sambil menggembungkan pipi tembamnya.

Jiwon mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum "apalgi yang ia lakukan kali ini babe?" tanya Jiwon

"ia mengingatkanku kalau persedian bulanan habis dan ia menuliskannya pada sticky note lalu menempelkannya pada pintu kamarku, kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku tak pernah memperhatikan sekitar" jawab Hanna panjang lebar.

melihat kekasihnya yang semakin menggembungkam pipinya dan makin mengerucutkan bibirnya itu segera ia mencium bibir gadisnya sekilas sambil mengusak pelan rambutnya

"yasudah nanti kutemani kau belanja untuk persedian bulan depan" kata Jiwon sambil mengusap pipi tembam milik Hanna yang memerah karena ulahnya

"t-ta tapi bagaimana dengan Jennie?" tanya Hanna gugup

"kita bisa pergi bertiga kalau kau mau" jawab Jiwon sambil menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Hanna yang mulai menampakkan senyumnya

.

.

.

Sinosijak In Your Area

.

.

.

\- omake -

 _ **-Flashback 2 thn yang lalu-**_

Virginia, 25 Desember 2014

disebuah gereja yang disediakn khusu untuk warga korea yang berada di Virginia sedang mengadakan acara malam natal yang sederhana.

"KIM JIWON" teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi, dengan segera ia berlari pada Jiwon dan memeluknya

Jiwon yang merasa terpanggil segera ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, terlihat seorang gadis dengn pipi tembam berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"sudah kubilang jangan berlari jika sedang menggunakan higheels bodoh" kata Jiwon memperingatkan

"hehe maaf" jawab Hanna dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

Jiwon hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban

"bukannya sebentar lagi kau akan tampil Kim?" tanya Hanna pada Jiwon

"ya, yasudah aku bersiap dulu dan jangan lupa duduk ditempat paling depan" kata Jiwon mengingatkan Hanna -lagi-

"iya iya dasar cerewet sudah sana pergi" jawab Hanna sambil mendorong tubuh Jiwon

Hanna segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang paling depan sesui permintaan Jiwon

'duduk dengan tenang dan nikmati dancenya' batin Hanna

tak lama kemudian Jiwon muncul dengan baju yang berbeda, ia mengenakan kemeja casual dan skinny ripped jeans pada bagian lututnya.

'keren sekali dia' batin Hanna mengamati sedikit perubahan pada Jiwon

sedang asiknya melamun mengamati Jiwon sebagai objeknya, segera ia tersadar dari acara melamunnya saat Jiwon menghampirinya dan memberinya sebuket bunga mawar merah muda dan babys breath

Hanna memandang bingung wajah Jiwon, dan sebelum Hanna sempat bertanya pada Jiwon, Jiwon mulai mengatakan apa maksud darinya

"hey Jang Hanna..." panggil Jiwon "would you be my christmas present?"

Hanna terkejut dengan pengungkapan cinta dari Jiwon, bingung sekaligus senang bercampur menjadi satu

"sudah terima saja nuna, lagian nuna juga menyukainya kan" jawab lelaki dengan tampang cool, siapa lagi kalo bukan adiknya yang menyebalkan Goo Junhwe

"diam kau bocah" desis Hanna

segera Hanna menolehkan kepalanya pada Jiwon yang sudah berjongkok didepannya lalu menerima bunga pemberian Jiwon sambil tersenyum

"yes i do be yours, bunny" cicit Hanna

seluruh undangan yang beeada di gereja segera bertepuk tangan, bersiul dan memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"i love you Jang" kata Jiwon lalu mencium sekilas bibir Hanna

"me too Kim" jawab Hanna sambil memeluk Jiwon

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

wuah akhirnya selesai juga

maaf kalo banyak typo ya

bikin cuman sejam dan itu lewat hp kebayang capeknya :3

semoga suka sama kapel yang satu ini :'3

jan lupa reviwenya guys

thanks


End file.
